peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 June 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-06-26 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Bongwater covering Led Zeppelin's 4 Sticks. *Peel mentions sending letters to small record companies, sometimes to the artists, asking them to send records to him. Last week, he sent a letter and got a record by an artist called White Zombie, which he plays a track from. *Peel mentions the group Frankfurter is the alias name for the Stupids. *The audio seems to be from August rather than June. Tracklisting * File 1 * Primitives: Everything Shining Bright (7" - Thru The Flower) Lazy *Dinosaur: Tarpit (album - You're Living All Over Me) SST *King Tee And Mixmaster Spade With The Compton Posse: Ya Better Bring A Gun (12" - The Coolest / Ya Better Bring A Gun) Techno Hop *Bongwater: 4 Sticks (12" - Breaking No New Ground!) Shadowline *Smiths: Girlfriend In A Coma (12") Rough Trade *Anquette: Shake It (Do The 61st) Vocal (7" - Ghetto Style) Luke Skyywalker *Suicide: Rocket U.S.A. (album - Suicide) Demon *5150: Ambitious Demons (7" - Li L Miss) Intoxicated Force *White Zombie: Gun Crazy (12" - Psycho-Head Blowout) Silent Explosion *Mahendra Kapoor: Ik Chardi Jawani (album - Bhabi Gal Na Kari) Multitone *Frankfurter: Mega Zombie (album - Stupids Present Frankfurter) Bondage International *Bedtime Boys: No Sleep Till Bedtime (12") Deaf Jim *Anhrefn: Pres Am Gi (album - Defaid, Skateboards A Wellies) Workers Playtime *Lee Perry With The Flying Vicars & Sir Freddy Viaduct: Scratch On The Wire (v/a album - Bugs On The Wire) Leghorn *Fall: Marquis Cha Cha (album - Fall In A Hole) Flying Nun *'File 2' *Shrubs: Luke (album - Take Me Aside For A Midnight Harangue) Ron Johnson *Dana Dane: Cinderfella Dana Dane (album - Dana Dane With Fame) Profile *Sperm Wails: Lady Chatterly's Habit (v/a 7" - The Fridge Freezer E.P.) Ridiculous Sharon Records *Smiths: I Keep Mine Hidden (12" - Girlfriend In A Coma) Rough Trade *Mackenzies: Mealy Mouths (12" - A Sensual Assault) Ron Johnson *Noble "Thin Man" Watts & His Rhythm Sparks: Blast Off *White Zombie: True Crime (12" - Psycho-Head Blowout) Silent Explosion *Red Allen & The Kentuckians: My Baby's Gone (album - Bluegrass Country) Fundamental Music *Culture Shock: Circles (album - Go Wild) Bluurg *Eric B. & Rakim: My Melody (album - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *M.F.D.: Cat (album - Music For The Deaf) DSI *Shrubs: Serial Revelry (album - Take Me Aside For A Midnight Harangue) Ron Johnson *Rote Kapelle: Acid Face Baby (12" - It Moves...But Does It Swing?) In Tape *T. Rex: Sun Eye (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Cut To Shock: Jack Be Nimble (shared 12" with The Turntable Terrorists - Turntable Terror Trax, Vol. 3) Bassment File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-06-26A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-06-26B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:04 * 2) 0:54:27 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes